Palavras
by Lothus
Summary: Mú está com uma grande dúvida...Como contar à um amigo seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele? Desafio cumprido e presente pra June Briefs


Palavras 

_"Palavras, apenas _

_Palavras pequenas _

_Palavras.." _

_Cássia Eller _

Sentado na escadaria em frente a sua casa zodiacal, sentia a chuva molhar seu rosto, limpar sua alma.De olhos fechados, concentrado, buscava nas memórias quando e por que aquela sensação estranha o perseguia nos últimos meses. Tentava em vão escapar dos próprios sonhos embaraçosos, do coração que batia acelerado quando o outro se aproximava.

"Poderia ser somente uma atração efêmera, que vem forte e vai sem se perceber quando...Mas como explicar essa paz calorosa que me envolve quando ele se aproxima de mim? Não pode ser..Será que eu me apaixonei? Por um dos meus melhores amigos?

Não.Não posso me deixar levar por tal loucura, seria muito estranho...Tanto pra mim quanto pra ele iria reagir?"

Refletiu mais um pouco, tentando decifrar os próprios sentimentos.Lembrou-se da infância, das brincadeiras, das traquinagens...Lembrou-se de como o amigo o ajudara nas horas difíceis.A angústia e a dúvida o desesperou...Olhou para o horizonte , ainda pensativo.Sorriu...

"Aldebaran...Quem diria que eu, tão calmo como sou...Iria me sentir assim um dia...Essa dúvida que me corrói e esta angústia amarga que me envolve a cada dia me desanima...E eu não consigo ter coragem o suficiente pra dizer.."

"Mú? Você está bem?" – O olhar de preocupação que encontrou no amigo o angustiava mais.Não queria que ele se preocupasse, ainda mais se tratando de tal motivo.

"Não, está tudo bem, Aldebaran..."

"Conheço bem esse seu jeito, Mú.Você não me engana. Te conheço desde a infância, sou seu vizinho, seu amigo.Ora, me conte.Pode confiar em mim."

As últimas palavras pareciam acalmar o coração do ariano. O nó na garganta parecia desatar a cada instante que permanecia ao lado dele, tudo parecia mais fácil.Aos poucos, Mú ia murmurando as primeiras palavras...

"Sabe, eu acho...Acho que estou...apaixonado. Mas, essa pessoa...é minha amiga e...bem, eu tenho...medo da reação dela...Medo de que nossa amizade seja abalada..."

"A resposta é simples, Mú: Diga.Não tenha medo, vá em frente...Alimentar angústia e dúvida de nada adianta, isso só vai passar se você contar.Se a reação dela for negativa, paciência.Não se pode agradar a todos, às vezes temos que ser sinceros, pro nosso próprio bem, sabe?E outra,vai doer,mas esse sentimento vai passar...Toda dor termina, meu amigo..."

Mú olhava o semblante alegre do amado e sentia a paz que transmitia à sua alma.Decidiu ao menos tentar seguir seu conselho, mas antes tentou perceber antecipadamente como seria sua reação:

"Aldebaran...O que você acha sobre a relação de Afrodite e Carlo? Qual a sua opinião?"

"Minha opinião? Bem, todo o tipo de amor é possível.Não estranharia se estivesse apaixonado por um homem, o amor pode nascer de qualquer pessoa, de qualquer lugar..Até mesmo de uma amizade...Iria entender se isso acontecesse comigo um dia..."

Mú estava tão aliviado pela resposta que não percebeu a indireta.Olhou para o céu, a chuva estava passando, as nuvens aos poucos se dissipando...

"ATCHIM!"

"Ficou resfriado, Mú? Logo você que adora tomar chuva..."

"Ah, logo passa...ATCHIM!"

"Se passar, só amanhã.Venha, vou te fazer um chá."

Ambos entraram na casa.Mú foi buscar toalhas e trocar a roupa molhada e Aldebaran seguiu para a cozinha para preparar o chá. No quarto, Mú, que estava um pouco nervoso, pensava em como transmitir a notícia.

"Bom, é agora.Ele mesmo disse que entenderia, e que não posso guardar isso pra mim."

Levou as toalhas para a cozinha e entregou-as à Aldebaran, para que se enxugasse.Sentou-se na mesa e esperou o outro sentar-se também, sentia as mãos suadas.

"Obrigado pelo chá"

"De nada, disponha"

"Eu...Hum..tenho uma notícia pra te dar..Algo..muito importante que aconteceu comigo há algum tempo e depois de pensar muito, decidi te contar.Estou...apaixonado por..por você."

"Achei que nunca ia me contar.."

Mú quase engasgou, um frio percorreu a espinha.Olhou para Aldebaran, que continuava a tomar seu chá, tranqüilamente.Não admitiu a calma do outro enquanto ele estava angustiado há tempos.Levantou-se, zangado:

"Como você consegue continuar tão calmo?"

"Mú, já disse que você não me engana.Você pode até tentar esconder, mas seu cosmo fala mais alto que você."

"Mas eu...Por que não me diz nada? Pela primeira vez estou fora do normal, a ponto de começar a gritar tudo que está preso aqui dentro,demorei meses pra tomar essa decisão e você simplismente continua tomando chá como se não tivesse escutado nada?"

"Fique calmo, Mú."

"Pro inferno com a calma!Se soubesse que isso iria acontecer teria ficado calado..."

Aldebaran levantou-se, rindo.Mú estava à ponto de batê-lo, mas este impediu com um quente e acolhedor abraço, seguido de um beijo apaixonado.Mú corou, Aldebaran levantou seu rosto com a mão, delicadamente.

"Já devia saber que você não costuma ler nas entrelinhas, ariano"

Mú sentiu o cosmo amável e carinhoso de Aldebaran, que acalmava qualquer zanga.Seu sentimento era recíprocro, a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer.Mas ele não havia percebido por pura distração.Ria da própria gafe.

"Como eu não pude perceber?"

"Você estava preocupado pensando na minha resposta , e além do mais estava pensando na minha reação...Você só não pensou no que eu disse lá fora:Todo o tipo de amor é possível..."

Pronto, querida June Briefs.Tá pronto seu desafio...Só espero que tenha atendido às espectativas...Ufa!..Difícil, mas gostei de escrever, talvez eu escreva outros...Tá adiantado como presente de níver, tá?Beijos


End file.
